Snowstorm
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Stranded in the arena, everyone starts to band together in small groups... but when Finn and Amanda are nowhere to be found after a few hours, the others start to worry. (AU, set in late 2016)
1. Chapter 1

_Black orchid scented candles were lit in the darkened room after the blackout had happened in the arena… leaving Finn and Amanda a bit startled._

' _Of course… it just had to be the kind of scent that draws me close to her.' Finn thought, remembering how he didn't want to stop touching Amanda every time the black orchid scent was nearby… whether it was her perfume or body soap, it always had the calming scent to it._

" _Stranded in the arena… not the first time that's happened." Amanda says with a slight laugh as she turned to face Finn when he walked over to her, the orange glow of the tiny flames bringing out the amber tones in her eyes as she looked up at him._

 _Being as careful as he could because they had just recently started dating, Finn lightly pressed her against the wall with his left hand on the middle of her ribcage, his thumb brushing against her sternum as they looked at each other… before his right hand was resting on her neck and he leaned in, the two kissing._

 _Amanda wrapped her arms around Finn and pulled him in closer so they were pressed against each other as the kiss deepened… she could feel it,_ _she wanted it as much as he did, he wanted to throw her onto the couch._

 _And that was what Finn did after pulling Amanda's Balor Club long sleeved top up over her head, his hands resting on her chest as they kissed before he sat up on his knees, pulling his shirt off._

 _Their clothing disappeared into the candlelit room and they were under the blanket, losing awareness around themselves..._

"Hunter's gonna be pissed off if he walks in through that door… don't look at me like that, I'm serious." Amanda says with a slight chuckle as Finn brushed her messy curls away from her face as the candlelight surrounded them… it was the only thing that allowed them to see in the darkened room.

The WWE Raw roster had been in Canada for a few house shows… and had gotten caught in a snowstorm that was unusually rough, even in early October.

And about twenty minutes after the event had stopped, the power had gone out… trying to unearth the generator from the increasing snow didn't help much.

"Some kind of rules in place?" Finn asks.

"A major one. No sex backstage… it started back when someone accidentally walked in on Hunter and Stephanie back in 2001, in her father's office of all places." Amanda says.

"You're kidding…" Finn says through his laughter, Amanda laughing as well.

"I wish I was kidding, it was just before Hunter's first quad injury. John had an untelevised match before an episode of Raw so me, Dan and Sean were backstage when we heard Shane shouting _"Dad's office of all places, Stephanie?!"_. That's when the rule started… now that I think about it, it's a good thing that John's on the SmackDown roster." Amanda says, holding the navy fuzzy blanket up over her naked body.

"Well, I think they'll let it slide this time… we're stuck here because of the crazy weather, in the middle of a power outage and were just trying to keep warm…" Finn says, his left hand trailing up Amanda's toned abdomen and reaching her sternum before he leaned in, pressing his lips to her neck.

Finn pulled Amanda onto the couch, Amanda stretched out on her back as his hands took hold of her hips and he pressed his mouth to her sternum and his kisses drifted up to her neck again as she reacted by bucking her hips to him, her hands running through his hair.

Walking through the darkened hallway with a flashlight was Roman Reigns, dressed up in cold weather clothes and a jacket thicker than his leather one.

"No snow this week, no blizzards… lying weather app!" Roman growled as he wandered down the hall and stopped outside a locker room before he walked over. "Hey, Balor, some of us are gonna try to unearth the generator again…"

But the second that Roman opened the door, he nearly dropped the flashlight as Finn scrambled off of Amanda and both covered themselves.

Wordlessly, Roman backed out of the room and closed the door before turning and walking down the hallway to the locker room that he, Seth, Sami and several others were hiding out in.

When he walked in, Seth looked up.

"You look spooked, Roman. What happened?" Seth says after Roman closed the door.

"You'd fucking flip out if you knew." Roman says, Seth dropping it for now.

But Roman knew it wouldn't be for long.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm telling you, he saw something that startled him!" Seth says.

"And I'm telling you that you're flipping out over nothing!" Bayley says angrily.

How these two had started arguing, Sami and Enzo weren't entirely sure… but they knew they had to stop it.

"Hey, both of you chill out, alright? Getting cranky and fighting with each other ain't helping things, we're all exhausted." Sami says as he walked over but Enzo turned his attention to Roman and motioned for him to follow him into the hallway.

"It was Tiny and Balor that you walked in on, wasn't it?" Enzo whispered, Roman nodding.

"I didn't even know they were seeing each other… Seth's gonna fucking lose it." Roman says.

"It ain't his business." Enzo says before Roman went to go find the others.

Cleaned off and redressed, Amanda looked at her phone as Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulders and nuzzled his face against her neck in a tired manner.

"Let's crash out on the couch, love." Finn whispers.

"I know, babe, I'm tired too. Still no signal… and is it really 4 in the morning? We're gonna be really damn tired if we make it to Toronto on time." Amanda says, struggling to stay awake… before her phone chimed, which startled them. "No signal and yet…"

"Watch your head?" Finn reads in confusion, the two then noticing the second strange thing about this message. It was a notification from the phone's settings, not the SMS.

"Roman did say they were gonna go try to find the generator again, you think one of them got hurt?" Amanda asked as they left the locker room, the flashlight on the phone illuminating the darkened building.

But Amanda stopped abruptly, a searing ache in the back of her head as Finn turned worried and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"You okay love?!" Finn asks.

"Yeah… just…" Amanda started to say before in a moment, the pain seared stronger and sent her down to her knees with her eyes scrunched shut.

Finn picked Amanda up into his arms, Amanda feeling tears trail down her face as she buried her head into his shoulder… this was worse than a migraine and too sudden to be one.

"There they are! What's wrong?" Roman says as he, Enzo and Bayley ran over to them.

"She just collapsed with the most sudden and strong migraine I've ever seen, if it even is one." Finn says.

"Migraines usually start with small signs, ringing in the ears…" Roman says, fighting off flashbacks to finding Amanda violently seizing on the floor of their room two years ago.

Amanda's eyes were barely open but she lifted her right arm up and motioned to the emergency exit door as she was shivering, which worried the others as Enzo lightly brushed her hair back.

"Outside… there's someone…" Amanda tries to say.

"Go check." Bayley says, Roman and Enzo reluctantly leaving… and Enzo seeing Roman blink tears away.

"Roman, it ain't gonna happen again. Mandy hasn't had any relapses." Enzo says, trying to keep his friend calm.

"That thought's always gonna be there, she nearly died that day…" Roman says. "Someone's out here is what she said but… do you see anything strange?"

Enzo shined the flashlight nearby… and let out a high pitched shriek, making Roman jump.

"Damn it, what the hell… oh lord above…" Roman says, the last part trailing off as he saw what Enzo did, a small bleeding figure slumped against a car across the street with some paper bunched in her red soaked hand.

"Please… help me…" The figure manages to say as both ran over and Roman picked her up in his arms.

"You're way too cold right now. Enzo, she's gonna freeze to death if we don't warm her up right away!" Roman says after he had the small girl secured in his arms.

"Here you go, little lady." Enzo says, putting his jacket around her as they headed back into the arena.

Reaching the locker room, the three saw Amanda on the couch with Finn keeping a cool washcloth on her head and lightly rubbing her head and left shoulder… the small girl lifted her head up, looking at Roman.

"Is she gonna be okay?" The girl asked.

"I hope she is." Roman says.

"I didn't mean to… hurt her so bad…" The girl said quietly.

"Hurt her? What are you talking about, little one?" Roman asks, brushing the girl's hair back.

"There was no other way… to get help…" The girl says, managing to move her arm out and point at Amanda, a faint green glow appearing at the tip of her index finger and at the same time, the same green glow started to shine on the back of Amanda's neck.

"What is she…" Finn starts to question, only for the glow to suddenly disappear as the girl fell limp and unconscious.

Amanda tried to sit up, Finn stopping her.

"What the hell is going on, is she okay?" Amanda asks, her voice croaky.

Roman looked at the small girl, holding her in the same way he would hold Joelle whenever she was tired.

"Roman… where did you find her?" Amanda asks, managing to turn onto her side. Everything was blurred for her, she had no memory of anything after collapsing to her knees.

"Outside…" Roman says, crouching down and kissing Amanda on her forehead and Amanda feeling the girl's tiny hand grab her hoodie sleeve.

' _We're both so damn drained…'_ Amanda thought, her hand resting on the smaller one… but she had no idea about the telepathy that the traveller had.

" _We are… but we'll be fine."_ The girl communicated into Amanda's mind, making her jump a bit.

Amanda couldn't stop her eyes from closing, Finn pulling the blanket over her as Enzo looked at the girl after finding a first aid kit.

"Now this'll hurt, little lady… but they need to be fixed." Enzo says, the girl hissing in pain as he patched up her wounds.

But she knew it beat the alternative.


	3. Chapter 3

_**December 27th 2004, Cena household…**_

 _The noise downstairs was getting too loud for her to ignore, Amanda pulling herself up and swinging her legs over the left side of her grey and green queen sized bed._

 _Yawning slightly and rubbing her tired hazel eyes, she stood up and stretched her arms before slipping her tiny feet into her grey fuzzy slippers and heading downstairs._

" _I'm telling you, something strange is outside!" Dan yelled._

" _Shh, you'll wake them up!" Sean whispered… but both brothers heard footsteps at the staircase._

" _You already did… well, one of us."_

 _The two turned, seeing their 14 year old sister in her pajamas with her hair in a bedhead texture._

" _Why do you have Dad's shotgun, Dan?" Amanda asked with a sleepy yawn._

" _There's something strange outside, kiddo." Dan says, Amanda looking to the windows… but all she saw was the winter frost on them._

 _When she walked over with a towel and wiped the window clean, she saw a strange light… but it disappeared as her brothers reached the window._

" _Alright, back upstairs." Sean says, taking Amanda back to her room and helping her lie down after she took her slippers off._

 _Amanda's eyes closed after her head hit the pillow, Sean kissing her on her forehead after pulling the covers over her._

" _Sweet dreams, kiddo." Sean whispered, heading downstairs after pulling Amanda's bedroom door to a close._

" _I wonder what she saw out there, Sean…" Dan says._

" _If she saw anything, it was most likely the neighbor's watch lights. Now let's just crash." Sean says, heading back up to his old room._

 _Dan put the gun's safety back on and put it away in the safe, locking it… but he knew that his teenage sister saw something…_

 **Present time...**

The lights flickered on, Amanda yanking the blanket over her head as she was unaware how much time had gone by as Finn lightly rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"And that's how you fix a generator, people!" Seth says loudly from the hallway, Roman taking the small sleeping traveller in his arms and into the hallway after glancing at Finn and Amanda.

"By hotwiring it like a car battery, Rollins?!" Enzo yells, shaking his head.

"It worked, didn't it?!" Seth retorted.

"Can you two shut the hell up?!" Roman growled, both seeing the small traveller curled up in his arms.

"Who is she?" Seth asks.

"I don't know but she's more cuddly than a newborn kitten to its mom." Roman says.

"And so little…" Seth says, reaching out and brushing the traveller's hair back as her eyes opened.

"Is she still asleep?" The girl asks.

"Yeah… you feeling alright? What's your name?" Roman asks.

"Zosha… Van Glorous… I won't go into all that… very long name." The girl says, lightly rubbing her left eye.

Seth knocked on the door, the door opening and him seeing Amanda… but she wasn't alone.

"At some point, I've got to get up and stretch my legs…" Amanda says as her right hand was entwined with Finn's left one.

Seth looked back to Zosha, who could sense it.

"Don't start, she still has a dull ache from what happened." Zosha says.

Seth turned back to Amanda, crouching down and lightly rubbing her head.

"You hotwired the generator… is it destroyed or fixable?" Amanda says in an attempt at trying to joke.

"Rest up, Mandy." Seth says, kissing her on her forehead before heading into the hallway.

"I thought you would've started yelling." Zosha says, Seth closing the door.

"Mostly out of shock… wait, how did you know?" Seth says.

"Like the hot coffee you want to drink as soon as this storm rides over or that itch in your ankle that's gonna make you collapse if you don't scratch it in a minute? I'll explain later." Zosha says.

Seth nodded and headed to the other locker room, finding Bayley.

"Hey. Sorry about yelling at you earlier." Bayley says.

"No harm done." Seth says, Bayley a bit concerned.

"Seth, you seem off. Everything okay?" Bayley says.

"Follow me." Seth says before he lightly dragged Bayley with him, the two reaching Zosha.

"Oh… hello." Bayley says, Zosha seeing Bayley's dark hair in a high ponytail and the bright headband.

"Well, he fixed the generator but I doubt he knows how to fix that strange vehicle outside." Enzo says after he and Colin walked over to them, Seth turning confused again.

"What vehicle?" Seth asks, Zosha poking her head up.

"It's a long story." Zosha says, climbing out of Roman's arms and opening the door. She walked in, resting her hand on Amanda's head. "Once again, I'm truly sorry." She says after looking at Finn.

"How exactly did you cause the headache?" Finn asks.

"Telepathy… I called for help." Zosha says.

Amanda's eyes opened and she carefully sat up, Zosha seeing her tired eyes but could see that she wasn't hurting anymore.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asks.

"I'll live… how you feeling?" Zosha says.

"I feel like getting out of the arena. Is the storm letting up?" Amanda says, pulling her messy curls into a ponytail.

"Should be…" Zosha says before Sami walked in, shivering and covered in snow.

"Sami, how long were you out there?!" Amanda asks, taking the blanket off of her and wrapping it around Sami as he noticed the no longer lit candles.

"Five minutes, if even that. I grew up in this country and every year, it gets colder." Sami says, seeing the condom wrapper on the nightstand before Finn crumpled it up and threw it away.

At the hotel after the storm had calmed down long enough, Amanda scrubbed her makeup off and changed into her pajamas before climbing into the bed, Finn pulling the covers over her and himself before they kissed… but he could tell she couldn't settle into sleep.

"It's okay… we're safe here, you're safe, Mandy." Finn says, kissing Amanda on her forehead as she closed her eyes.

But she couldn't help but think that she had seen Zosha before.


End file.
